


Ciućki na patyku

by Wyrdmazer



Series: Scorbus: Zakochane Głupki [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hogwarts, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Scorbus, Unofficial First Date, Valentine's Day, awkward boys, cliché? where everything's sweet, friends to boyfriends, only because Al is oblivious af
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Jak Albus Severus Potter poszedł na swoją pierwszą randkę i skapnął się dopiero w połowie.





	Ciućki na patyku

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Albus Potter.**

Kiedy z godzinę temu Scor zaproponował, żebyśmy zrobili wypad do Hogsmeade ("Nie mamy walentynek, ale mamy siebie! Bądź moją walentynką, Al!". A jak on się wtedy uśmiechnął... To był bardzo intrygujący uśmiech. Albo po prostu mam paranoję), nie spodziewałem się, że skończmy w _tym_ miejscu.

Królestwo rzygliwej _miłości_ w Hogsmeade. Ugh. Piekło na Ziemi jak się patrzy!

("Dokładnie, Potter, ty tu _z całą pewnością_ nie pasujesz ze swoją obsesją," odzywa się, zawsze pomocny, głos obiektywnej perspektywy w mojej głowie.)

Walnąłem uśmiech na twarz, i tylko niewidomy nie skapnąłby się, że to tapeta.

A teraz siedzę przy zaparowanym oknie i popijam swoją czekoladę. Gorzką! Coby moje emowate ja nie czuło się _zbyt_ wyobcowane.

_eheheheh_

Scor, myślałem że mnie znasz. Jeśli nie możesz być moim chłopakiem, bądź chociaż rekompensatą w formie empatycznego przyjaciela.

— Swoją drogą...

Nie lubię _swoich dróg_. Nigdy nie prowadzą tam gdzie moje.

— ...jak to jest, że nie masz nikogo? Myślałem, że lubisz Ivy...?

_Mógłbym mieć ciebie, pacanie._

Moje wnętrzności zwijają się z rozpaczy, a tymczasem wzruszam ramionami. — Jest przyzwoitą towarzyszką, ale zdecydowanie nie do romansów. Nie dla mnie. Nie ma p– — Mieszam łyżeczką w czekoladzie. — Próbowałeś tych kolorowych ciućków na patyku?

Unisi brew.

Ma czadowe brwi. Takie ekspresyjne, cudownie gibkie. Postawiłbym im ołtarz.

— Zabujasz się w nich, są piekielnie słodkie. — Chwytam jeden. — Zobacz, twoja walentynka! — Nawet _to_ pociąga go bardziej niż ja. help. — Cóż za nieoczekiwany spisek przeznaczenia! 

— Taaak, urzekający. — Wyciąga rzeczony patyk z mojej ręki i robi próbę języka.

Lubię jego język. To bardzo atrakcyjny język. Czysty, szkarłatnoróżowy; jak niebo o zachodzie słońca. Albo marmolada malinowa.

Przez ostatnie miesiące doszedłem do wniosku, że jestem (nie)wytłumaczalnie pozytywnie uprzedzony do każdego kawałeczka jego ciała. Który znam. Nie znam całego– prawdopodobnie to lepiej dla mnie. Gdybym wiedział dokładnie, jak wygląda jego–

— To czego takiego Ivy nie ma?

Szit.

— Powiedz, Scor, od kiedy lubisz takie miejsca? — Tak sobie myślę, że będę uparcie uciekał od tematu, dopóki się nie skapnie, że nie mam ochoty go drążyć. Jest inteligentny, więc naiwnie wierzę, że _już_ osiągnęliśmy ten etap.

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, jego policzki różowieją.

— Nie lubię. — Wzrusza ramionami, a jego (bardzo kształtne) zęby zsuwają słodki kawałek z patyczka, _bardzo... uważnie..._

Uroczy.

— To taki wyjątek z okazji.

Podnoszę kubek do ust, rozglądając się po kawiarni.

Ugh. Czemu wszyscy tutaj zachowują się jakby mieli pozwolenie na wpychanie ludziom do gardeł swoich romansów!

O, geje! Siedzą przy stoliku w kąciku.

Jak my.

Heh.

— Więc, co–

— PENISA, CO NIE. Zadowolony? — wybucham.

Paru ludzi się na mnie gapi. Jakaś hiena wydała odgłos. Scor – jak zawsze (przeważnie) wychowany – skromnie skubie kolejny kawałek ze swojego patyczka.

_Mam ochotę utopić się w swoim kubku._

Albo wrócić do łóżka.

— To znaczy, lubisz interseksualistów? — pyta spokojnie, jakbym nie odwalił dopiero co publicznego mini-dramatu.

Parę kropli czekolady polazło nie tą rurką.

— C-co? — wykrztuszam, po kolejnym przedstawieniu. Co za licha obsiadły ten dzień?! — Nie! Dżizas.

— Oh. 

Tylko zgrywał głupa, czy _naprawdę_ dopiero mu się rozjaśniło?

— Tak. "Oh". Big sikret rewild. Słowasłowasłowa, dramat, jeszcze więcej słówsłówsłów. Koniec tematu. Możemy już wracać? Albo przynajmniej pójść gdzieś, gdzie nie ma ludzi?

Przykrywa dłonią policzek i udaje, że bardzo go interesują drzwi wyjściowe (akurat ma je na siódmej), ale widzę czerwień wykwitającą na jego nosie.

_Co jest._

— Możemy, uh... przejść się koło Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Tam rzadko kto chodzi.

Czekolada spływa wodospadem przez moje gardło, i po paru sekundach stawiam pusty kubek na stół, a'la sędziowski młot. — Dobra. Idziemy.

Wychodzimy na zewnątrz i prawie wywalam się po paru krokach na udeptanym gładko śniegu. Prawie. Nie zupełnie. Tylko że po drodze chwytam Scora, on z kolei traci równowagę pod moim ciężarem – i _wtedy_ już wywalam się zupełnie.

_Niech diabli wezmą ten dzień, ja go nie chcę._

— Ał! Pieprzone głupki. — Strzepuję z głowy śnieg. Gdy obracam się ku napastnikowi, słyszę śmiech dwóch największych ciot jakie widział Hogwart; niewykluczone, że i cała Anglia.

— Nie przejmuj się nimi. Nie są warci twojego zdrowia. — Scor pomaga mi wstać, i od razu mi lżej, gdy jego dłonie wyganiają resztki śniegu z mojej czupryny.

A potem moje oczy wychwytują szczątki śnieżki osiadłe na części czapki z tyłu jego głowy.

 _Przysięgam_ , załatwię kiedyś te obleńce.

* * *

Ileśdziesiąt sekund później rozsiadamy się skromnie na ławeczce sterczącej nieopodal rzekomo najbardziej nawiedzonego domu w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Jest bardzo cichy; w tych czasach, tylko wiatrom i dzieciakom chce się go nawiedzać.

Scor dalej ciumka swój patyczek.

— Jak tu przyjemnie... — Przeciąga się.

 _Przyjemnie to by było w ciepłym łóżku. Z zasuniętymi kotarami. Z tobą, napalonym na faszerowanie sobie mózgu dziwnymi informacjami, trajkoczącym o wszystkim i niczym, gdy słucham twojego głosu, gapiąc się bezmyślnie w baldachim i próbując nie pożerać cię wzrokiem w_ zbyt _wymownej manierze. Nie myśleć o tym, jak wyglądałbyś–_

— Istotnie, bardzo przyjemnie.

— To żeśmy się dobrali. Przeznaczenie! Co nie, Al? Pasujemy do siebie tak dobrze pod wieloma względami, przy tym różniąc się całkowicie w innych.

— Mhm... — Nie jestem pewien, co w niego dziś wstąpiło. Wydaje mi się trochę nieswój.

— Hej, zdarzyło ci się kiedyś być na randce, nie będąc świadomym, że to randka?

Ummm... — Nie... sądzę? Jak bym miał wiedzieć, skoro _nie byłbym świadom_ , że byłem na randce?

Nie lubię tego słowa. _Randka._ Takie... ugh. Mój słownik nie wyrabia.

Macha nogą, żując kolejnego cukrowego ciućka z zawziętością, którą zdążyłem już dobrze poznać przez lata.

— Czemu się denerwujesz? — pytam od niechcenia.

— Bo pewnie świat zwali mi się na głowę, gdy powiem, że właśnie załatwiam ci pierwszy raz? — Jego głos trzeszczy jak stary most nad przepaścią.

Tego się nie spodziewałem.  
— ...nie rozumiem.

Wypuszcza powietrze; przypomina mi balona w deflacji.

Wygląda tak drobnie, jak kruszynka piasku w wielkim, pełnym ognistych olbrzymów wszechświecie.

— Merlinie, ześlij grom z jasnego nieba, zabij mnie, cokolwiek– — Torturuje zębami wargę, i zastanawia mnie, co _jeszcze_ dzisiejszy dzień mi zgotuje. — To nie musi być– _to_. To może być zwyczajny przyjacielski wypad. Ale... jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza... to... może być... opcjonalnie, wiesz, zero presji, uhm...

_Oh._

Nie żartuj sobie, świecie, nie mam nerwów.

— W sensie... randka? — To słowo smakuje kosmicznie dziwnie. Czuję się jak osobnik obcej rasy uczący się nowych słów i poznający całkowicie nowe koncepcje.

Wymrukuje coś, jakiś bliżej nieforemny dźwięk, który brzmi raczej – o ile mój umysł nie gra w życzeniowe interpretacje – ...jak potwierdzenie?

— Tak? — _Potrzebuję_ mieć coś, co wyraźnie _jest_ potwierdzeniem. Nijakość mnie nie zaspokaja.

Znów wzdycha. Musi go to nieźle ściskać.

— Tak. — Jego twarz układa się w zbolały grymas.

Oh.

_Oh!_

Na serio?

...

_NABAZYLISZKASLYTHERINA._

Jasny szlag.

Cuda... naprawdę się zdarzają?...

_...ale mi serce wali._

Hahah, dramatyzuję w swojej głowie, niech to.

— Po prostu... Pomyślałem sobie, to całkowicie nieoryginalne, robić za swojego własnego swata w Walentynki... ale czemu nie spróbować? Bo wydawało mi się, że, uhm... wysyłasz mi te... nieświadome sygnały, wiesz? To całe "podobasz mi się, ale boję się do tego przyznać". Nie wiem. Niewiemniewiemniewiem. Może to i urojenia. Bywają dni, kiedy moja samoocena nieprzyzwoicie wzrasta. — Wierci się. — Ale... zależy mi na... To znaczy... — Wypuszcza chmurkę śmiechu. — Dziwnie o tym mówić. I strasznie się boję – bałem – zrobić... jakikolwiek krok ku... więcej, ale chciałbym... więcej? Uhm. Więc, poczytałem trochę... bo hej, co innego może zrobić skonfundowany nastolatek z fobią społeczną i brakiem godnych zaufania ludzi wokół siebie? Hah. Nie licząc ciebie, oczywiście, ale ty byłeś poza opcjami, z dość jasnego powodu. Więc, poczytałem, i... nie wchodząc w szczegóły, doszliśmy tu. Sam nie jestem pewien jak. No więc... oto moja historia. — Wydaje ten cichy, nieśmiały dźwięk, coś jak speszone odchrząknięcie. — To ten, możesz się teraz podzielić swoją. Jeśli chcesz. A jeśli nie, po prostu powiedz, i... pójdę sobie gdzieś daleko, w bezludną ciemność, gdzie nikt nie zobaczy mojej żałosności– Uh-uhm. — Znów ten nerwowy śmiech. Przesuwa drżącą dłoń po swojej czapce.

_Bogowie, diabły, anioły i wszelkie inne cuda-niewidy ze wszystkich bajek wszechświata, NIE WIERZĘ._

— Nie chcę, żebyś gdziekolwiek szedł, wiesz. A jeśli już planujesz zaszyć się w jakiejś dziurze, chętnie zaszyję się w niej z tobą. — Niesamowitym szczęściem, nie zgubiłem głosu w tym świeżo narodzonym chaosie, który wywrócił mój emocjonalny świat do góry nogami.

Tym razem, jego westchnięcie brzmi ewidentnie lżej.

— Czyli...?

— Tia. Też bym chciał więcej. Szalone, nie?

Sapie w śmiechu. — Bardzo. — Najwyraźniej po części dzielimy pesymizm, bo za sekundę dodaje: — Poważnie?

— Chyba aż _za_ poważnie. — Szczerzę się do niego.

Rzadko kiedy jesteśmy sobie nawzajem lustrem tak bardzo jak teraz.

— To... rekompensata za wyłożenie się na talerzu?

— Uhm. 

_Ale ja nie umiem opowiadać historii, Scorrr!_

A dobra, co mi tam, raz się żyje.

— Tak... Zaczęło się nie wiem kiedy, ale gdy się skapnąłem, byłem już głęęęboko. — Huh. Ten dzień i cała reszta mojego życia miłosnego mają zaskakująco wiele wspólnego. — I... — Szuram butami, ale ziemia jest zbyt daleko od powierzchni pokrywającego świat śniegu, by ją odsłonić. — Nie pomyślałbym _w życiu_ , że rzeczywiście chciałbyś... wiesz. To takie wow. Czekaj. — Zwracam się ku niemu, bo wtem real nabiera ostrzegawczych kolorów. — To było tak serio-serio- _serio_ serio? To znaczy... całkowicie na serio-poważnie chcesz... tak konkretnie... że my... razem? Dosłownie tak o? — Gestykuluję pomiędzy nami jak analfabetyczny matoł.

— Tak! — Merlinie, prawie żem dostał zawału. ( _to_ by był ostateczny przegryw życia: umrzeć w momencie, gdy spełnia się twoje najgorętsze pragnienie). — Uh, to pewnie strasznie niezręczne, ale...

— Okropnie niezręczne! — Wybucham śmiechem. _Szlag, śmieję się ze stresu._ Ja _nigdy_ nie śmieję się ze stresu.

Ileż nowości zrzuca na mnie ten dzień.

— Bo mimo wszystko, trochę dziwnie jest być... _już_ tak blisko, a potem nagle jeszcze bliżej... Oczywiście że tego chcę! To po prostu trochę... zaskakujące, szczerze mówiąc.

— Dokładnie. Trochę. Czyli jesteśmy razem! Bardziej. — _Musiałem_ to powiedzieć, bo w przeciwnym razie chyba nie dotarłoby do mojego zszokowanego mózgu.

— Hmm. — Uśmiecha się, ciumkając ostatni kawałek z patyczka. Zaś rzeczonym patyczkiem kreśli linie w śniegu.

— Co to? — Pochylam się. — O nie. — Chichoczę, bo zakwestionowane przed chwilą _to_ okazuje się być jeszcze słodsze niż kolorowe ciućki na patyku od Puddifoot.

_A + S_

— Błagam, nie rysuj serduszka. — Utopię się w desperackich chichotach.

— Ale ja ciebie _kocham_ , Albusie — dramatyzuje.

Upiłem się śmiechem.

Nie zauważam jego ręki obejmującej mnie w bardzo szczególny sposób. Póki jego usta nie przyklejają się do moich.

 _Dosłownie_ przyklejają.

— Mhh. — Odsuwam go (grzecznie). — Cały się kleisz od tego świństwa.

Szczerzy się, mimo że spaprałem nasz pierwszy pocałunek. Wygląda jakbym zaraził go swoim śmiechem.

— To straszna szkoda, że nie lubisz słodkiego. Mógłbyś sam mnie wylizać do czysta.

Obejmuję go ramieniem i oglądam, jak zlizuje nadmiar kolorowego cukru z ust.

Zerkam w dół.

Jednak dorysował serduszko.

_Szlag cię, Scor._

— Jakże by inaczej — wzdycham, wdychając jego spocony zimą zapach.

To atrakcyjny zapach. Hołd dla walki jego rozgrzanego ciała z wszechogarniającym ziąbem. Aromat pełen sprzeczności. I pełen Scora. Lubię wszystko co jest pełne Scora. Zwłaszcza gdy jest to przestrzeń pomiędzy moimi ramionami a resztą mnie. Albo moje łóżko...

Hm, niewykluczone, że ten dzień okaże się być _jeszcze_ obfitszy w cuda.

— Jesteś niemożliwie słodki.

— Przyzwyczaisz się.

— Pewnyś?

— Naiwnyś, bym powiedział. Ale przynajmniej masz moją wiarę.

— To brzmi tak, jakbyś–

— Cicho. — Buziak. — Wiem jak to brzmi. — Buziak. — Ale nie wiem jeszcze, jak brzmisz _ty_ , kiedy kochasz się ze mną ustami.

— Natręctwo nie jest zbyt atrakcyjne. — Mimo to, zanurzam palce w jego włosach pod jego czapką, i wyruszam na eksplor jednego z miejsc, które pociągały mnie i inspirowały moje fantazje od dawna.

— Przepraszam. Po prostu tak strasznie nie mogę się opanować z radości. Wiesz? — Przytula się do mnie, gdy moje ramię znajduje wygodne miejsce wokół jego torsu. — Nie spodziewałbym się, że będziemy takim miłym cliché.

— Tia. Walentynkowe _zeszliśmy się w parę_. Jedno z największych cliché wszechświata. Cóż, przynajmniej coś miłego się dziś wydarzyło.

— Rekompensuje za straty?

Merlinie, jego oczy są takie zimowo zachwycające.

— Bez wątpienia.

— Aw, i kto tu jest słodki? — Mierzwi moje skrzacie kudły.

Odsuwam się na bezpieczną odległość... i spadam z ławki.

— Wciąż ty — wysapuję, ale Scor nie daje mi przestrzeni na złość, bo wtem sam zwala się z ławki, na zaśnieżony grunt obok mnie. — Czemu nie raczyłeś mnie poinformować, że trenujemy na mistrzostwa w synchronicznym rozpłaszczaniu się na ziemi?

— Oh nie, organizują takie mistrzostwa? Al, musimy się czym prędzej zapisać! Daję głowę, że bez łask zajęlibyśmy podium!

Przygryzam wargę, próbując nie wpuścić rozbawienia _zbyt_ łatwo.

— Uśmiech! — Jego zimne palce zawierają sojusz z rozbawieniem, unosząc kąciki moich ust. 

Stawiam dzielny opór, strzelając upartym grymasem.

Rozbawienie jednak sprytnie zyskuje górną rękę, umierając i odradzając się w formie uroczego rechotu ze strony Scora. 

— Wyglądasz jak szyszymora.

— Przystojna, co?

— A żebyś wiedział. Najurodziwszy osobnik jakiego miał szansę zaobserwować gatunek ludzki.

Przesuwa dłoń po moich policzkach, i wtem nastrój przechodzi alchemię.

Naprawdę _chciałbym_ być teraz w łóżku. Bardzo.

...zwłaszcza... że słyszę grupkę ludzi, która zdaje się zbliżać do naszego miejsca.

Szlag by to.

— Scor, ktoś może nas zobaczyć. 

Marszczy brwi. — Owszem, może. I co z tego? Pieprzyć innych. Nie ich sprawa co robimy.

Wow. Wulgarne słowa wstępują w słownik Scora rzadziej niż od święta. To musi być ekstremalnie wyjątkowa okazja.

— Zresztą, widziałeś tych dwóch chłopaków u Puddifoot? Robili swoje, a świat kręcił się dalej.

Zamykam oczy. Sam przed sobą lubię udawać, że nie dbam o zdanie innych, a jednak to nic więcej jak uciekanie od realu z którym mam problem.

— Przeszkadza ci to? — Patrzy na mnie tymi swoimi uważnymi kryształkami.

Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy jak słońce za horyzontem.

— Czy ja wiem. Chyba już nie — postanawiam w jednym momencie. 

_To nielekkie postanowienie._

Przyciągam go do siebie i całuję, łykając powietrze przez jego usta, szukając... nie wiem czego. Otuchy? Akceptacji?

Zgadzam się z nim: to _jest_ trochę dziwne. Ale pozytywnie dziwne.

Po prostu, nowe.

Zresztą, łatwo idzie się przestawić.

— Masz rację. Pieprzyć innych. Będę całować cię w Wielkiej Sali, trzymać za rękę na korytarzach, i bezczelnie obmacywać w pokoju wspólnym. Jak każda inna para. I będę wtedy myślał o tobie i tylko o tobie.

Kocham te małe, rozbawione dźwięki, które wydaje w takich momentach. Chwytają za bardzo responsywne coś w moim sercu.

— A ja postaram się, żebyś rzeczywiście nie miał wtedy miejsca na żadne inne myśli.

_Mój kochany Scorpius._

— Zawsze lojalny przyjaciel, huh?

— Mam nadzieję, że sprawdzę się przynajmniej równie dobrze jako twój chłopak.

I tak oto walentynkowe cliché spędziło kolejne dużoczasu, robiąc bardzo miłe rzeczy w śniegu, mając całą resztę świata w czterech literach. I nawet się nie przeziębiło.

_magia_

**Author's Note:**

> Powoli zbliżają się Walentynki, więc wzięła mnie ochota na napisanie czegoś a'propos (przedwczesna, ale nic to). Właściwie, dwóch cosiów. Ten drugi to... Scorbusowe seksy. Ponieważ lubię, więc czemu nie. Nie wiem, czy ani jak mi wyjdą, ale jeśli wyjdą, będą bardzo puchate, śmieszkowe i prawdopodobnie przynajmniej po części dość graficzne. Podobnie jak poprzednie; tylko że o stopień czy dwa w górę. (btw, możecie zapodawać pomysły, jeśli jesteście zainteresowani).  
> Tymczasem, mam nadzieję, że to powyższe cuś się choć troszkę podobało.  
> No i miłych ferii, kto tam ma.


End file.
